With reference to a conventional structure for installing an electrical part, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-100481 discloses a battery box for an electric vehicle which is aimed at making space efficiency compatible with cooling efficiency. According to this patent document, a cooling fan housed in a fan cover is provided on the upper surface of a battery housing chamber.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-008614 discloses a gas inflation preventing device which is aimed at adequately discharging hydrogen gas generated in the interior of a battery housing room. According to this patent document, a blower fan is placed on the lower surface of a battery hood. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-327142 discloses a cooling device of a battery set which is aimed at effectively suppressing noise without causing reduction of its cooling performance as well as possible failure and breakage. According to this patent document, a cross-flow type fan is disposed on an upper case which houses secondary batteries.
According to the above-described patent documents, batteries with various fans are mounted on vehicles such as electric vehicles, forklifts or the like. On these vehicles, however, only a very narrow space for mounting batteries is allowed. Therefore, the operation of moving the fans to a mounting position on the vehicles at the time of installing the fans may be difficult in some cases.